The Girl Who Went Missing
by MomoXPosiden
Summary: It's been 5 years since Aaa's Beloved Heroine went missing. Marshal has not given up hope, but Cake has. What happens when Little Peppermint Maid spills some details? What will be of our little adventuress? (Rated M for lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own Adventure Time Just the Plot**

**Marshal Lee's POV Until said other wise**

**Chapter 1:**

I sat in the tree house with Cake, it was the fourth year anniversary of Fionna going missing. I was comforting Cake every year. I sat with her as she cried. She had a picture of Fionna on the table, it was her from when they were little kids till the day she disappeared. It was day B-MO took pictures. Her hair was up, she was smiling, in her light blue shirt and her dark blue skirt, knee high socks and tennis shoes. She'd be 17 right now, Cake was crying her kitty eyes out. I patted her back lightly. "We'll find her one day Cake. I promise. Death said he doesn't have her soul. . . So she's alive somewhere." I told her, she nodded blowing her nose. B-MO looked at us, and he sighed, holding the picture.

"I miss her." He said.

"I do too B..." I sighed, standing up, seeing the sun. "I need to go, I'll talk to you guys later." I said. They nodded and I handed Cake a small package. "It's some things she left at my house." I said. "I found it when I was going through my attic." I told her, she opened it, seeing Fionna's bunny hat. She hugged it to her heart, my stomach tightened.

"Thank you, Marshal." She said. I nodded, taking my umbrella, floating out of the tree house to my home. I sighed, my raven black hair was messy, and my plaid red shirt buttoned up mostly, my jeans were normal. I wondered how Fionna, my little bunny could be . . . Well, missing. I sighed, floating into my cave, walking into my house. I sat down on my couch, looking at my dark grey ceiling. My television was, playing some show. I wasn't watching really. I couldn't stop thinking about what Fionna might looked up developed now. I closed my eyes, imagining her beautiful woman she would be. She'd have long blonde hair, here sky blue eyes would glow. Her figure. . . I could imagine her hour glass body, her breasts larger I bet. I bit my lip, I couldn't think of her like that. I opened my eyes, seeing Peppermint maid.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, falling off the couch. "What the hell PM?!" I yelled. She was small, short. She had changed her form. Her hair was red with white highlights and demon eyes.

"Marshal, I seek you for a reason. Gumball is planning something." She said. I blinked. "I will tell you at a price." She said, her little white cheeks blushing peppermint red.

"What's the price?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, and then I got her vibe, I hissed at her and she smiled at me. "You'll do it if you want to prevent 'Bunny' to get hurt." I stopped, I looked at her blinking. She winked at me then she gave me a seductive look. "Come on, let me have a taste and I tell you." She said. I sighed, giving in. It was about Fionna I knew. She smiled walking to me, swaying her hips. I didn't know where this came from. She unzipped my pants, showing my erection that grew when I was thinking about Fionna, she gave me a blow job, I moaned now and then, but it didn't feel as good where I would want more. She sucked until I came in her mouth. She smiled, standing. I fixed myself and looked at her. "Gumball kidnapped Fionna and has waited till she was 17 to marry her, her birthday is in one week, on the day of her birthday, she will be forced to marry him." She smiled. I blinked my eyes often called crimson red began to turn black and my fangs grew and I hissed loudly.

"What?!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"He kidnapped Fionna, you have 7 days to save her." She said, before disappearing, and my face turned completely white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I sat there in my living room, dumb founded. I fixed myself, trying to think if that were true or if PM just said that so she could suck on me. I sighed, it was a chance. . .A chance I could find her. I knew I had to try. I took out the whistle PM gave me to let her know if I wanted to talk to her. She appeared, smiling. "If you want information." She began.

"I get it, I get it." I sighed. "I'm not even hard right now." I told her, she smiled.

"I thought you would say that. I took the liberty of taking a picture of Fionna, to help you." She said, handing me the picture. I couldn't help but stare. "Gumball was trying to get her to swim, and he forced her into that bikini most recently." She explained. It was full body, her hair was long, it had blue highlights now and then, with a few red and purple. Her blue eyes still beautiful, oh and her body . . . She was taller, she lean but still muscular, her breasts were barely held in by the bikini top. I blushed brightly, feeling my jeans getting tighter. Pm smiled and kneeled down starting her sucking, this time I moaned, think it was her. I closed my eyes, imagining it was Fionna for a minute. But since I knew other wise, I didn't grab her head. I still didn't get why she enjoyed this. I opened up looking at the picture of Fionna, I swear to Glob she's hot. I finally came in PM's mouth and she giggled, fixing my jeans. "What did you want to know?"

"Where is Gumball hiding Fi?" I asked her.

"His bedroom chambers right now, he wants her in his bed before the wedding in a week." I hissed, grabbing my axe bass. I put the picture in my pocket, flying out to the candy kingdom with my umbrella. I turned invisible, going to Gumball's Balcony. The window was shut, but the curtains were open. I looked in, seeing Fionna in a chair, looking at the mirror, she was in a lavender dress, her eyes were tear filled, I saw marks littered on her arms and necks. I hissed. I pick locked the window, floating in quietly to a dark corner. I saw Gumball wasn't in so I floated closer to Fionna.

"Fionna~" A sick sing songy voice came, I saw Gumball walk in, I floated up higher. "How are you my dear?" He asked, snaking his hand around her waist, she tensed.

"Go away." She said, her voice was scratchy.

"Oh my dear, I don't think so." He said, his voice was becoming less kind. He forcefully kissed her, her hands were bound down so she couldn't hit him. I could see her fighting. "You will be mine soon, accept the fact that Marshal isn't coming to save you, he said, slapping her before walking out. I stepped down when the door shut and locked. I walked over to Fio, still invisible. She sat up.

"Nice fiancé Fionna, did you plan on inviting me?" I smiled, appearing behind her. She blinked, looking at me.

"Marshal?" She said, her voice was holding in tears, her hands touched my face. I smiled, nodding. And before I knew it, her lips met to mine, I felt her kiss me. I kissed her back tenderly. She held onto me tightly and pulled back. "I missed you Marshal." She said. I smiled, holding her hand.

"I missed you too, so did Cake." I said, then she kissed me again, the kiss was more intense, and I was abliged to come out on top, and I kissed her deeply, invading her mouth with my tongue, and they wrestled for dominance. My hands on her waist, pulling her to me. She blushed laying back, and I moved ontop. I pulled back from the kiss, finding the chain, I used my vampire strength to break the chain, and I picked her up. "Come on Fio, lets get you away from here." I smiled at her. She nodded, I heard Gumball approaching the room. I turned both me and Fionna invisible, floating to the window, and just as he walked in we were outside. Gumball swore.

"DAMN IT! Gaurds! Search the kingdom!" He yelled. I floated us away, straight to The tree house. I turned visible, knocking on the door. Cake opened up, seeing Fionna.

"F-Fi?" She asked. Fionna nodded. I broke of the last of her chains, and Fionna ran to her sister, hugging her tightly. I smiled, B-MO cheered. "Marshal thank you ! Thank you!" Cake yelled. "How did you find her?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too Marshy." Fionna said. I looked away.

"There was a rat in the castle, they came to me and told me for a price." I said.

"Peppermint maid?" Fionna asked. I nodded. "Did she suck?" She teased. I blushed, and sighed. "Oh Marshy." She smiled, hugging me.

"Hey, I saved you didn't I?" I smiled. She giggled. I looked at Cake. "Hey, listen. She may need to stay with me for a couple days, just until her birthday." I said. Cake blinked.

"Why?"

"Gumball is going to have guards searching everywhere, and since I'm the vampire king, and they know if they so much as step foot in my cave unless invited, I will have vampires eat them." I said. Cake nodded, I looked to Fionna. "Get your stuff, I'll let you use the guest room." I said. She nodded, going upstairs to get her stuff she needed. I looked at Cake. "You and B-MO are welcome to stay too you know." I said. Cake shook her head.

"It would look too suspicious. Go ahead, I'll visit you both every day." She smiled. I nodded calmly and saw Fionna with her green pack, and with her normal shoes on instead of the kinky heals. I picked her up, holding my umbrella some how, floating her to my place. I Glob forbid she put on a bikini. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I sat on the couch, Fionna was asleep upstairs in her new temporary bedroom. I sucked the red out of a strawberry when there was a knock on the door, I sighed, getting up seeing three banana guards. "Can I help you?" I asked them, one of them stepped aside, revealing Gumwad. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Marshal Lee we have a warrant to search your home." Gumball said.

"What? Okay, one, Gumwad, I don't care if you have a warrant, this is not part of your kingdom therefore your warrant is useless, Two, why are putting a warrant to search my house? Do you think I'm selling candy drugs or something?" I asked him hissing.

"I'm in search of my fiancé and I have a reliable source that says she's here." He spat in my voice. I hissed, and shook my head.

"The only girl here is my sister, Marcy. She's visiting from Ooo and you're going to wake her up so get out." I hissed, and shut the door, sending Gumball into the mud. I sighed, hearing them leave. I floated upstairs, seeing Fionna's door partially open, I peaked inside, seeing her change her clothes. She changed into a blue dress that was strapless, it ended at her knees and black and blue stockings, and oh my glob she looked cute. I floated back down stairs and walked back to the couch, Fionna came down the stairs, and she smiled at me.

"So, Marshy, what's been going on with you in the last five years?" She asked, moving her hair into a low pony tail braid. I smiled.

"Nothing much, you know, causing chaos, teasing your sister, breaking hearts." I smiled, teasing her. She laughed. "I've also been looking for you, I looked in the fire kingdom, nearly got my ass burnt, lumpy space, Nightosphere, with death, in the forbidden mountains of the west, with the creepy wish guy, Vampire kingdom, grass kingdom, Str-" I was interrupted when she kissed my lips, dead on. I blinked slightly and just, let it happen. I put my hands on her waist, holding her to me, kissing her back. She pulled back blushing.

"Thank you Marshy." Was all she said before hugging me tightly crying into my chest. I held her, stroking her hair best I could without messing it up. I shushed quietly, amazed she cried so openly, then I remembered. . .She went through hell. Glob knows what Gumball did to her, I had to keep my rage down though, I couldn't upset Fi anymore than she already was. I kissed her forehead, and held her, letting her cry on me.

"It's okay Fi. .. It's okay. It's all over now, he wont get you. I promise." I told her calmly, kissing her cheek.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Fionna was asleep on my lap. Cake was asleep on my feet, it was actually kinda cute. B-M0 smiled at us, he took a picture, somehow he got the camera to capture me in it. I watched the tv. . . A movie I recorded was playing, it was I think 'Snow White and the Huntsman'. I sighed, looking at the roof, watching it. Fionna mumbled something in her sleep, I blinked, leaning my head down slightly, listening to her. She mumbling a dream, "No . . . .Stop. . . . hurts. . . Gumball." She was almost to tears. I got really worried really fast. As soon as she started shaking, Cake woke up.

"Fionna? Bunny wake up." I said, shaking her gently. She woke up slowly, looking at us, Cake looked at her sister worriedly.

"Fi? Whats wrong?" Cake asked. Fionna shook her head and just laid her head on my lap, I sighed, petting her head lightly. Cake looked at the time and sighed. "I have to go, I have to help Prince Gumball 'Look' for his fiancé." She said. She walked outside with B-M0, and I looked at Fionna and turned off the TV.v

"Bunny . . . " I said quietly. "Want something to eat? Drink?" I asked. She thought a moment and nodded, then got up, her long hair was down, she was in a white tank top with short shorts. Oh Fionna why do you torture me. . . I watched her move as she walked into the kitchen. She climbed onto the counter to reach the top shelf, getting a bag of barbeque chips. She climbed down, I watched her muscles slightly. I sighed leaning back, thinking if she would ever love me. . . I sighed then felt my jeans growing tight. I cursed under my breath, and sighed. "I'll be back in a bit Fio." I said, going upstairs.

_**Fionna's POV**_

I watched Marshal run up the stairs, I found it kinda weird, but I couldn't complain. I sat on the couch eating the chips. It was nice to eat something kinda salty after eating sweets for 5 years. I sighed leaning back. I'm happy he saved me. . . He didn't know happened, nor did I ever really plan on telling any body. I sighed, thinking of those evil five years. I looked at my breasts, so many times I was violated, he'd grab them, sometimes when I slept alone. . . I shuddered, thinking of how often he took advantage of me because I was smaller than him. Oh that bastard should burn in the nightosphere forever! I screamed into my hands leaning back into the couch, the chips still in my lap. I needed to go adventuring, but with Gumball looking for me I couldn't go anywhere with that even that small chance of him seeing me, he'd dart me carry me back and then punish me. I felt my throat tighten, as if I wanted to cry. Ohh so not gonna happen, I wont let him win like that. Marshal came back downstairs, he looked more relaxed. "What were you doing Marshal?" I smiled, sitting up, munching on some more chips. He shrugged.

"Guy stuff." He smiled at me and floated above my head. "You feeling any better?" He asked me, poking my face making me laugh 'cause it tickled. I nodded.

"Marshy how long till I can go adventuring again?" I asked him. He thought a moment, and sat down.

"Tonight, we can go do some adventuring in the vampire kingdom." He told me. I blinked.

"But that's one kingdom, there will be building everywhere." I told him. He laughed.

"Actually, my kingdom is mostly open ground, a large ass forest with lots of monsters. The only place with a lot of vampires and buildings is the capital where the castle is. Only vampires, demons and the occasional FP come in. FP only comes in to try seeing if he can get us to turn him." He smiled at me.

"He'd burn any vampire he'd touch." I said confused. He nodded then I got what he meant. I nodded and smiled hugging him. "Thank you Marshy. I'll go get dressed." I said, running up to my room, changing into a black tanktop and put a dark blue lace shirt over it, and put on dark jeans putting my hair into a ponytail with a bunny clip. I grabbed my demon sword putting it in its sheath at my waist. I tied my combat boots that I found around my room. I walked back down stairs, seeing Marshal in his red flannel and jeans with his converse, holding his axe bass. He stared at me. "What? My style changed since I was 13 Marsh." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Oh yeah it did. . ." He shook his head out, and offered me a necklace with a small skull on it. He put it around my neck, like a joker. I felt my appearance change. I looked in the near by mirror, my hair was silver, with blonde streaks and my eyes were purple. I was paler, and The necklace looked like it would have covered bite marks on my neck. "Vampires cant smell humans, but they know when they see one. With you being the last one, I cant risk you being hurt. If we hit the capital your name is Violet from the outer rings of the kingdom, just say I banned your sire 1018 years ago, alright?" I smiled nodding. I walked out with Marshal to the back of the cave, where he revealed a door I never noticed before. I watched Marshal open the door, revealing a forest that was no where near his cave. The trees were dead and black, I saw the sky was pitch black. It was a whole other dimension. "Welcome to the Vampire Kingdom." I heard him say. I blinked.

"Wow. . . " I muttered, then I saw a bunch of demonic looking animals, covered in blood. I blinked and drew out my sword.

_**END FIONNA'S**_** POV**

I smiled watching Fi fighting the animals, her body was out of practice but damn she still had it. It looked like she was back in her element. She fought strong and hard, making sure strong movement. "Thank you Glob for giving her back." I smiled lightly, watching my little Fi fighting.

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time been going through some stuff my "friend" went out of the country to see family recently so I'm kinda meh, but I managed enough strength to write today.**_

**Chapter****5:**

I sat down watching Fionna fight the monsters till she was covored in so much blood she literally looked like walking vampire heaven. She sat next to me, breathless. "That feel good Fio?" I asked. She nodded smiling looking at herself.

"Glob I need a shower." She laughed, I stood helping her up. I licked her drink tasting the blood. She blushed slightly I could tell. I floated us into the cave where I took off her necklace and she ran into the house to shower. I floated inside, knowing my eyes were glowing. I sat on the porch silently, wondering what would have happened if PM never told me. . . Oh I knew what would have happened. Fionna would have been chained up getting raped and forced to marry a candy prick. I hissed at myself. I should have known to look there. Why didn't I? Why didn't I go to get her? Why didn't I look for her? I shook my head, it didn't matter any more, she was safe and sound in my little vampire home. I walked inside just as I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder seeing a pink hand. I turned my head further seeing Gumball.

"Can I help you?" I asked him irritated.

"Marshal, I cant help but notice you spend a lot of time at home these days." Gumball said. I jerked my shoulder away.

"And?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd be out looking for Fionna still." Gumball said.

"Five years PG, I've looked everywhere known to vampire, and not known to vampire. She no where, so she can only be dead and death forgot to tell me." I said calmly and nonchalantly. I walked into my house, slamming it on Gumball's face locking it tight so he couldn't get inside. I walked upstairs into my room and shut my door, changing out of my plaid shirt into a black muscle shirt. I walked downstairs again, seeing Fionna had gotten out of the shower, dressed in a black tanktop and sweats.

"Hey Marshy, do you have anything kinda salty?" She asked. I nodded floating up to the top shelf handing her a box of crackers.

"Here you go Fio." I smiled. she smiled at me slightly and ate a little. I pulled out a piece of ham, she smiled at it, right before running to the sink throwing up. I blinked slightly and puller her hair back turning on the tab. "Bunny?" I asked her calmly. She rinsed out her mouth and I felt her head. "You feeling okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Marsh, I don't know why I threw up." She told me. I blinked slightly and put my hand on her stomach, closing my eyes. I used vampire-y powers and checked something. I blinked, stopping.

"Fionna. . .Be honest with me right now." I began . . . "Did he rape you?" I asked her slowly, cautiously. She paused, scared then nodded. I blinked, my eyes widened with horror.

"Marshal?" She asked, her voice cracking. I hugged her tightly to me, my head in her neck.

"Fionna. . . You're pregnant." I whispered to her restraining my own tears. She didn't speak. "I'm not letting you go back to him, nor am I forcing you to get rid of it because that's your choice, but if you keep it, I'll help you take care of the baby." I said calmly, she nodded slowly and hiugged me tightly, crying onto my shoulder.

"How will I tell Cake?" She asked her voice only slightly muffled by my shoulder. "She'll flip."

"We prey to Glob she wont find out and if she does, she doesn't kill Gumball." I told her, lifting her face up wiping the tear. "Fionna, if it's not obvious already, I love you." I told her. She smiled at me, a weary kinda small smile.

"I love you too, Marshal." She said, before kissing my lips softly, I kissed her back with my love and passion for her, wanting her to be happy all the time. I wanted her to be safe in my arms. I held her to me ever so closely. My hands on her sides, her arms wrapped around me while we kissed. I picked her up and carried her to the living room.

"The baby is a hybrid, so it'll be born in three days." I whispered to her. She nodded and she blushed. I held her still. "I'll help you take care of it." I told her silently. She nodded smiling softly at me. I laid her down on the couch and got her the crackers, sitting on the floor by her turning on the tv back to "Snow White and the Huntsman". I let her watch the movie while I closed my eyes, my hand on her stomach slightly, watching the child. It would look human I was sure of it, but it's eyes and hair would be purple. I sighed slightly, wondering the gender but knowing it was only one. It wouldn't be that bad for her I guess, it'd still hurt like hell though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Fionna and I went to my room after the movie, I didn't want her alone, incase she needed something. I let her lay with me in my bed. Fionna closed her eyes and I smiled when she fell asleep, her head place on my chest. I could see a ever so slowly growing baby bump. I sighed, it reached out 2 inches by the time she fell asleep. I sighed slightly, kissing her forehead. I let her sleep on me for her and my own comfort. I smiled, watching her sleep in my arms, I put my hand on her stomach to do another check. I hope it didn't creep her out that I'd be touching her stomach a lot. The baby was small-ish . . . I couldn't tell the gender still. I sighed, and closed my eyes moving my hand to her back, falling asleep with my little bunny.

**_Gumball's POV_**

I paced around the chamber where I left Fionna, she was chained enough no one should have been able to free her, and who would have known that she was even here? And for all I know she could be pregnant. . . She must return. I cant let this continue. I must find her! "Your majesty!" Peppermint maid called. I smiled at her, I helped her change her form for death, but the side effects being the fact she's always horny, she's afraid to see him. But it came handy. She smiled at me with her seductive look.

"Yes PM?" I said to her sweetly. Her hand moved over my chest lightly, I didn't have my shirt on, just a pair of sweats. And PM had only her little maid outfit. She changed it to black instead of blue do to her demonic activities. Her hair was down in a pixie cut. I ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I need another session." She whispered into my ear, licking my neck. I moaned smirking ripping off her clothes.

"Okay, but I need any information on her where abouts and if she's pregnant or not." I spoke to her, laying her petite body on the bed. Her skin was white as snow, I smiled staring her down. She stripped me down, she knew the order, she told me what I needed and I banged her.

"Fionna is located in the Vampire kingdom, our rivals in which treaty states we cant enter, and she is pregnant. More than likely after her birthday she'll come out and about again." She whispered in my ear. I smirked and nodded.

"Thank you, PM." I said, just as she giggled going after all my fetishes.

_**END Gumball's POV**_

Next morning I woke and found Fionna's stomach had grown at least 7 inches over her belt. I put a hand on her stomach to check again. The baby was female. I sighed slightly and sat up, Fionna was still asleep. I couldn't do a home birth, and I could tell, at this rate the baby will either be really big or her water will break tomorrow. I stood up slowly, being sure not to wake her up. I couldn't think of how to deal with this. I floated down stairs quietly. The child would know I wasn't the father, but the fact is we still didn't know how in the world we'd bring the child to life. I sighed, sucking the red from the apple, looking at the ceiling. I knew it wouldn't be long till she was born. I couldn't tell Cake still. She would flip out. I heard footsteps. I looked up seeing Fio coming down the stairs, her stomach stedily growing every minute. I sighed. "Morning Bunny." I offered her a smile. She smiled.

"Marshy do you have anything sweet?" She asked. I nodded handing her a couple strawberries. She ate them, _Cravings. . ._ I thought, she sat on the couch silently. Poor Fionna. . . I sat next to her, my hand on her stomach. She smiled, cuddling with me, her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled lightly, kissing her forehead putting on "Angel" For her. I watched her watch the vampire with a soul beat the shit out of the demon. I smirked and Dole. Poor poor Dole. Fionna Screamed, I blinked, sitting up. I looked at her eyes carefully. "The baby is coming." She said. I blinked, staring at her, realizing she wasn't joking.

**_SO SORRY! Been really busy, ya know, boyfriend out of country and dealing with family blah blah blah, life story cut short, Im uber sorry~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I took Fionna's hand, holding it tightly hearing her screams. I had no choice about it, I had to call my mother here. She helped the delivery go smoothly, Fionna screamed in agony, I shushed her, moving my hand through her hair. I heard crying, a little peach colored infant was crying. Hannah looked at her confused only slightly. "So, let me get this straight, Fionna was raped and she gave birth to . . . This?" She asked, staring at the crying infant. I kissed Fionna's head,nodding. Fionna was breathless. Hannah handed her the now clean infant. The baby cried and kicked. She opened her eyes a little as Fi hushed her silently, her eyes were pink. I did my best not to get mad. I listened to Fionna's heartbeat, it was faint. I blinked, confused how she had enough strength to hold the infant. She let her eyes close.

"Fionna, you need to rest." I said quickly. She shook her head and laid her head down, till her heartbeat just stopped. My eyes widened. "Fionna?" I asked, I took my hand put it to her neck, nothing. I blinked and checked her breathing. "What the hell?!" I yelled, my head hitting the bed. I hissed, I couldn't bite her, I stood up frustrated, the baby was crying harder and louder. I walked over and picked up the small infant. I wasn't going to let Fionna's daughter, despite it being Gumballs, die. I laid her down in a small blanket. I pulled out a drawer and laid her in the make shit crib. I walked to Fionna. I hold her hand. She wasn't ready to have a baby. "Fionna. . . Come on, wake up." I muttered, holding her hand. Hannah didn't dare speak while I tried to think. I knew she would hate me if I did this, but I had to. "I'm sorry Fi." I said and I bit her neck, draining her blood, feeling her blood. She tasted amazing, the last human. I sighed, and pulled my mouth back. I bit my palm and moved my blood into her mouth, easing it down her throat. Her body flinched. I laid her down carefully. Her body was going be undergoing a change for an hour. I watched her, making sure she was okay. "Mom, can you leave please?" I asked. She nodded and walked through the portal. I sat in silence, watching Fionna's body slowly change. Her breasts subtly got large, I did my best not to stare. Her blonde hair slowly began getting silver streaks. Her body became more curved. She was still beautiful. I got up and got her several blood bags. I walked to her daughter, holding her. I hummed quietly to her. I heard Fionna waking up while I was humming. I turned my head and smiled at her, nodding to the blood bags. "You'll need those." I said. She nodded and drank the blood bags quickly, she had pearl white fangs and darker blue eye with hints of purple. I laid her daughter down and walked over to Fionna, kissing her deeply. She kissed back.

"What happened?" She asked me. I held her to me.

"You died in child birth. You still need to name that little thing." I teased. She laughed, and kissed me again.

"How about April?" She asked. I nodded. I heard April stop crying and she fell asleep. I held Fionna.

"I'm sorry but I have to say this or else I'm going to go nuts. You're smoking hot Fio and I swear if I don't get some one of these nights soon I will drive a stake through my heart." I said. She laughed at that, and she looked at me sweetly.

"That could be arranged." She smiled blushing. I smirked and kissed her deeply, holding her body to me. She took off her shirt which had no bra underneath. I laid her on her back, as she started unbuttoning my shirt. I took it off, pressing her chest to mine, I licked her neck nibbling it. My erection grew in my pants, like the entire hour I sat here watching her. She kissed my shoulder. Due to she had just been giving birth, her underwear and shorts were off already. I took the liberty of taking off my jeans and she somehow managed to take off my boxers, staring down at the erection. She blushed. I held her carefully. I knew this would be hard for her.

"Fionna? If you want we can just make out like this, we don't have to-"

"It's okay, it might help me feel better about the rape thing. That I had sex with a guy that actually loves me and I actually love him." she said. I nodded. I held her ready to see if she'd change her mind, and all she did was bite my neck gently, and kissed my bites making me moan.

**Fionna's POV**

I kissed his bites, feeling exposed. The blood made me a little tipsy but my thirst satisfied. Marshal held me to him, I was shaking. He moved up slowly, his arms on either side of me. He slid his cock in, I moaned lightly, closing my eyes. He started going faster, causing my to moan and pant. I spread my legs out further. I didn't know how this really started, but nor did I care. Marshal kept hammering into me. Going hard and fast. I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed my neck causing me to moan louder. He moaned just as loud. I rocked my hips and my back arched. I kissed him down his neck, his hands holding my body, and he just started kissing my left breast, massaging the right, still hammering into me. I gasped in response, moving my arms above my head. I felt his serpent tongue licking my breast, sucking on it lightly. I moaned louder while his hand played with my other one. I moaned louder. He switched his head to my right one, and his hand massaged the left. He decided to ram in once causing me to scream out in pleasure. He kissed me deeply when I felt his member twitch. There was no way I was letting him cum without me being on top for a bit. I flipped us over onto his back and I moving his member in my hard and fast. He blushed watching me, moaning as I moved. He stared at me, watching me. I blushed feeling his cock twitch again. I kept moving harder and faster, he bucked his hips ramming into me harder, finishing at the same time. I blushed brightly, I laid on top of him, he kissed me softly. "Okay, wishes do come true." Marshal said breathless. I blushed smiling, kissing him again. I heard April crying and I got up wobbily, and picked her up. She calmed when I held her, but she reached for my breast. I blushed, knowing she had to feed. I moved her head carefully and placed her head to my breast carefully and let her drink. Marshal smiled, getting up putting his boxers on. He stood behind me smiling. "You're going to make a good mother." he said. I blushed smiling at him.

"Thanks Marshy." I whispered, and he kissed my cheek, I heard a door open down stairs.

"Fionna? Marshal? Ya'll in here?" She called. Marshal swore and put on some pants and a lose fitting shirt floating down stairs.

**Fionna's POV** **END**

I saw Cake in the living room, she looked at me. I was slightly sweaty. "Hey Cake, what's up?" I said a little nervously.

"Gumball is going crazy, he keeps telling us all to search." She said. "Where's Fionna?" she asked.

"In the Shower." I said as smoothly as possible. She nodded. I heard baby cries and Fionna trying to coe April. I blinked Cake stared at me, her eyes narrowed. "Whatever you're thinking, not my fault, it was Gumball's." I said arms raised and she sprinted up screaming at the sight of her little sister. "Shit.."


End file.
